The present invention relates to a dot matrix print head having a number of selectively activatable printing devices, each comprising a printing element fitted to one end of the anchor of a respective electromagnet.
For improving the character definition of print heads of the aforementioned type, each printing element may be controlled by a ballistic actuator in such a manner that the final portion of the print stroke is performed inertially. For this purpose, the printing element of a normal print head is connected to the anchor of the electromagnet by means of a one-way joint, so that the anchor is arrested sharply by the electromagnet core, while the printing element continues moving. A major drawback of joints of the aforementioned type is the wear induced on the two contacting parts, which inevitably impairs the accuracy and increases the noise level of the print head.